Little Warrior
by thorn garmadon
Summary: [Yinyang shipping] It is the beginning of Ninjago and a certain entity is tired of his failures, but it is too late to return home.


Bubba: Webchow wanted more YinYang shipping, so I wrote this for her, in which she drew me pictures.

* * *

**Little Warrior**

"Stop." He commanded the warrior. It wasn't listening to him, and he was getting irritated.

"Stop!" It kept banging things and bashing it's head.

"STOP!" It still refused to stop. He raised his hand to hit it, but it looked at him with fear. He sighed and lowered his hand. "Idiotic warrior..." He had a soft spot for the white rock creature. It was still small and learning.

"Dagadagadagadaga..." It mumbled, smacking its head into the tree trunk once again with such force the wood splintered and it stepped away, dizzy, before falling with a THUD on its back. Green eyes were out of focus and the other sighed yet again. He didn't bother helping it up. Instead he leaned against a tree himself, tired. This wasn't any fun, and the small warrior was seemingly hopeless.

"We'll never take over Ninjago like this, Kozu." He snapped at the albino warrior. Kozu sat up and turned around to look at him, covered in dirt, and his hair a mess. He whimpered and reached up with two of his arms, wanting help.

"Get up yourself."

"Dididididi..." He whined.

"I will not always be there to do everything for you, so get up on your own. I'm leaving now." He stood up straight, cast one last look at the warrior, and then stalked off.

"Mm... Mmmm! Naaa! Jagiboh! Non! Dagasay! Naaaaaaaaa...aaaa...eeeee...!" It went from whimpering to shouting to crying.

He ignored it and just left. Kozu sat there on the ground, upset beyond words. He couldn't get up himself. He just couldn't! His armor was too heavy! The other didn't know that and thought he was just being difficult and weak.

"Stupid warrior... Can't do anything... A waste of my time... I'll have to come up with something different if I want to rule this horrible place... Something better than Kozu... But still indestructible... That's the only good thing about that little brat..." He was tired and annoyed, and could still hear the little wretched creation crying in the distance. It slowly drowned out in the distance, and he became completely and utterly lost. The woods looked the same in every direction. He was so frustrated he couldn't even begin to describe it.

"Damn brat's fault... Making me get lost..." It was getting dark. It had taken a while to get to the forest. With Kozu's stupid antics, and himself not knowing the land, it was a miracle he found it. Now he had a headache. It was just a simply put, terrible day.

Then he remembered.

He could fly.

That was right. So he turned into a dragon and flew up over the trees. Sure this was the easy way out, but it was better than nothing. He found he was actually just near the edge of the forest, and flew out there. He landed, and then turned back into his more human-like form (though he did not really resemble a human). It was definitely getting darker. And colder. It always got colder in Ninjago near nighttime. Damn, and he was too tired to get all the way back home. He almost wondered what Kozu was feeling, but pushed the warrior out of his mind. If the albino wanted to prove he was strong, he would have to find his own way home.

He found a familiar path and walked down it. It was towards the mountains, so maybe he could spend the night with someone who cared about him and was way better company than his failure Kozu. It was a long walk up the mountain, but it would hopefully be worth it.

He rapped on the door of the monastery. _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

A few moments passed. He could clearly see the sun setting from here, with oranges and purples and pinks. It was pretty, he had to admit. The door creaked open and he was met with a familiar face. His opposite and arch-enemy, the first Spinjitzu Master.

"Overlord...?"

"Hello."

"What are you doing? It's getting late."

"I am aware." The dark entity answered. "I cannot get back to my home in time, so I decided to come here in hopes I could spend the night and leave in the morning."

"Come in then, it's always a pleasure to see you." He was invited in and was taken inside. The human man had tea boiling and took it off the fire and set it out. He took out two cups, "Would you like some?"

"Alright." He didn't like the drink much, but perhaps it would help. The tea was poured and each of them sat facing each other, the warm cups in hand, waiting for it to cool to a drinkable temperature. Once cooled, they drank it, talking in between sips.

"So what brings you to my side of Ninjago?"

"Testing a warrior. That's all."

"A warrior?"

"An indestructible stone warrior. Sadly though, it's a failure." God, he hated how Kozu turned out.

"You are very smart, I'm sure you'll think and make a better one! Much better than the mortals and serpentine turned out, anyways. They may be great, but they have too many flaws."

"You are mortal as well."

"A mortal man with control of the elements and a dragon, mind you, and with prolonged age." He said, head high.

"I know that. You always have to tell me. My wings are still ripped from our first fight." The Overlord rolled his purple eyes.

"Heh, hopefully that will have been our last." The blonde took a sip of his tea. The statement would end up not being true, and they were both well aware of that. But it would not ruin the close moment the two were experiencing. "Would you like more tea?" He hadn't even noticed he had run out. Nodding, he held out his cup.

"Sometimes I wonder if dark and light will always have to be enemies. If one is more powerful, then it's not balanced..."

"The mortals have different views. They think total light is balanced. They just can't make their enemy their friend."

"Like you have?"

"Are we not more than friends?"

He smiled.

Their moment was interrupted by knocks on the door. The Spinjitzu master stood up to go answer it. "I would who that could be at this time of night." The Overlord stayed there as the other left to go answer.

"What are you, little one?" He heard.

Then he knew who it was. He got up and ran outside, and saw the shaking little being that was there.

"Kozu!"

"Yamaja...Non...Daga..." Kozu was crying still. All his armor was off and he was dragging it, and he was wet, dirty, and looked freezing in his simple scrappy clothing. All of his face paint was either gone or rubbed or running. Yet he had not a single scratch or bruise. "Dididididi..." The albino warrior plopped on the ground and looked up at the two adults.

"Is _this_ your warrior?"

He was furious with Kozu for coming and ruining the night he was having.

"He is just a child!"

"He is just a failure. Kozu, get out of here, drag yourself home!"

"Dagaboh..." Kozu pushed himself up and went to go leave as his creator commanded.

"Nye child, stay here. You look like you could use a cup of tea, cleaning up, and a blanket."

Kozu turned back around and looked to the Overlord for permission, unsure of what to do about his orders. Giving in, the Overlord gestured towards the monastery. Dragging his armor still, Kozu went inside.

The little warrior was wiped clean and then wrapped in a blanket and given a cup of tea. He sat right next to his creator and was blowing on the drink. He was aware of the seething fury from his creator, but thought he would be alright as long as the nice ninja man was right there. After drinking the cup, he promptly lie on the floor all sprawled out and fell asleep quickly, like a rock.

"I think your warrior has potential."

"He is useless and can't do anything."

"Give him time to grow bigger, and then he'll be a worthy warrior. He needs time and training. He can't even speak properly yet."

"He speaks perfectly." He felt insulted. At least Kozu could talk.

"Gibberish...?"

"Our own language. He speaks it flawlessly and manages some mortal speech. About the only thing he's good for despite being a rock."

"Nothing can harm him?"

"Not even you."

"Well, the night is here. It seems you want nothing to do with Kozu, so he'll take his own room. My other rooms have no cots, so you can stay with me."

"Kozu can take the floor. I'll just tell him to."

"It might be the first time he ever gets a cot, just let him." The first Spinjitzu master went to go pick up Kozu, but found he was ridiculously heavy. But due to the earth element, he was able to and put him in the extra room. That was where his guests normally stayed, so he figured Kozu would be fine.

As for the other two? They slept together, cherishing the night they could have with each other.


End file.
